Slums
by Jagger3
Summary: A young man is walking home one night when he is almost hit by a drunk-driver. He is saved at the last minute by a very unlikly person; the type of person whom he had been told to stay far away from. And so an unexpected friendship forms into something...
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sat at his desk, drumming his fingers against the wood, and stared blatantly out the window. It was the last week in senior year and the teacher insisted on droning on about algebraic equations and shit like that. She also took it upon herself to tell them not to have sex without protection, and other worthless things that made the class titter and fidget. Yeah right. Ichigo snorted. Like he'd ever have to worry about that…he'd never even had a boyfriend!

Ichigo scowled furiously out the window, it was an ugly day; the sky was a black as hell and the rain poured down by the bucket full. It could have been 10:00 at night for all he knew. The bell rang, signaling the end of another pointless day. He rose and stretched; his mind awakening from its deep slumber. He swung his school bag over his shoulder and slouched out the door and into the sheets of icy rain. Growling to himself he stomped along a rarely used path towards home.

He almost never took his path because to trailed close to the slums. Bad, cruel, evil people lived there and, while Ichigo wasn't afraid of them, he still got paranoid every time he went near the place. Gritting his teeth the teen sloshed his way down the narrow road, a feeling of claustrophobia creeping in as a wall set in, separating him from his town. On his left was the slums, and he could almost see the gleaming eyes of the starved people and animals there…Ichigo shuddered and began briskly walking forward, all his senses trained on getting out of there fast. So of course he didn't hear the car until it was right on top of him.

A shrieking horn split the watery silence and Ichigo whipped around, bright headlights filling his vision as he braced himself for impact…but it came from the left of him instead of the front.

Ichigo was slammed against the wall with something heavy and wet pressing against him as he heard the car tires squeal, and then felt the spray of water as the intoxicated driver swerved past them. Ichigo was shaking and felt the person on top of him do the same.

"What the fuck is the matter with you!" came a snarl from the body against him, "You coulda died, dickweed!"

Ichigo blinked and stared upwards into piercing, molten gold eyes, the strangest eyes he'd ever seen. The whites of his eyes were the darkest black he'd ever seen, while the iris was a melting gold. The teen was his height, with snow white hair that glowed dimly in the harsh street light and alabaster skin. He wore tight, ripped, filthy jeans, a ratty gray tee-shirt and a well used black sweatshirt. "W-who are you?"

"Hichigo Shirosaki." The teen snapped, pushing himself away from the orange haired teen. "You?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The drenched teen answered.

"Ichigo…" the pale gangster looking teen said, "be more careful or ya'll be roadkill!" he bared his teeth in a surprisingly white grin, sharp incisors shining in the lamp light. He turned away and began walking through the mud and rubbish toward the slums.

"W-wait!" Ichigo cried, stumbling after the mysterious person, "Hichigo!"

"Wha?" Hichigo griped, staring over his shoulder.

Ichigo stumbled to a halt, blinking rain out of his eyes, "C-can…I see you again? Sometime?" Ichigo blushed furiously, glad the darkness and rain where hiding his face, "Y-you know…too thank you…and stuff…"

Hichigo shrugged, "Sure, I'll be around here."

Ichigo brightened, "Great! So…I'll see you?"

"Yeah." And with that Hichigo disappeared, the shadows eating up his retreating form.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo impatiently drummed his fingers on his desk as the teacher droned on about collages and drugs. The orange haired teen glanced at the clock for the millionth time; only a couple more seconds...

RRIIINNNGGGG!

Ichigo leapt to his feet and sprinted out of there, racing out of the school grounds and immediately made a bee line towards the path by the slums. He walked quickly towards where he had met his strange savior the other day, praying that he would be there. The chocolate eyed teen stopped under the wall where they had met and immediately began looking around for the snow colored hair and vivid golden eyes.

"Looking for me?" a voice drawled from above him.

Ichigo jumped slightly and whirled around, craning his neck upwards.

There, on top of the two story high wall, a punk clad, white haired figure lounged, grinning so hugely that Ichigo could see it from the ground, "Hichigo! C-careful! You could fall!"

Hichigo snorted and gracefully leapt off the wall and hit the ground on all fours, straightening up with a smug grin, "Awww, are ya concerned for me?"

"Y-you just jumped…!" Ichigo sputtered.

Hichigo laughed, his teeth flashing under the sun, "Ha! The look on yer face…" he giggled and wiped away a tear, "So, wattya doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." Ichigo said, lifting his chin up defiantly.

Hichigo grinned and sat down, patting the space next to him, "Alright rich boy, come and talk."

"I'm not rich!" Ichigo protested and slumped heavily to the ground, "We can barely make ends meet as it is…"

Hichigo nodded as though he understood, "How many are you?"

"Four after…after my mom died." Ichigo said quietly, not entirely sure why he was telling a stranger all of this. But for some reason he felt like he could trust the albino.

Hichigo was sympathetic, money troubles and death was something he understood easily. "What grade are ya?"

"Senior in high school." Ichigo said, grinning slightly, "You?"

Hichigo shrugged, "Dunno. I don't go to school."

"What? Everyone goes to school!" Ichigo scoffed.

A single golden eye roved around and stared at him, "Well we don't."

"We?"

Hichigo gestured in front of him to the sprawling neighborhood of tin houses and box shelters. "We. Nobody goes ta school. Too expensive and a waste of time."

"You mean…you can't read or write or do math?" Ichigo asked, floored completely.

Hichigo scowled, "No. but I can do better stuff."

Ichigo cocked his head, "Like?"

Hichigo suddenly grinned savagely at the privileged teen, "I can survive."

Ichigo suddenly laughed, "I have an idea! Why don't I teach you to read and write—not math because that's just stupid—and in return you can teach me survival stuff!"

Hichigo sneered, "Why should I learn shit like that?"

Ichigo grinned, "So you can be even cleverer?"

"Huh…" Hichigo pondered that for a bit, "Alright. Deal." He stuck his hand out to shake. Just as Ichigo was reaching for it he lunged at the teen and locked him in a half nelson, shoving his face into the dirt, "Gotcha!"

"Pfft! Hey!" Ichigo floundered, spitting out dirt, "No fair!"

Hichigo released him, suddenly very serious, "Nothing's fair. You need to be willing to do ANYTHING to win. Got it?"

"I think so…" Ichigo said, rubbing his shoulder. "But you didn't have to be so hard…"

Hichigo arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Do you think a guy who wants to kill you and rip out your intestines is going to be nice about it?"

"No…" Ichigo mumbled, and then dove at the pale teen.

Hichigo kicked him calmly in the face and sent him sprawling, "Nice try, strawberry."

"Don't call me strawberry!" Ichigo growled, shaking himself off.

"Strawberry!" Hichigo taunted.

"Rrrraaahhh!" Ichigo attacked Hichigo, slamming into him and sending them both rolling.

Hichigo laughed and twisted like a snake out of Ichigo's arms, pinning the teen under him, "Strawberry."

Ichigo tried to be mad about it but was too busy laughing.

Hichigo leaned back and poked the orange haired teen until he got up and sat next to him, both of them laughing and teasing each other.

(Next day)

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I…I…K…"

"No, it's J. Try again." Ichigo encouraged.

"G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z." Hichigo said slowly, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Great!" Ichigo complimented him, and then pulled out a legal pad notebook and wrote down the alphabet, "Here's what it looks like. Now try writing it."

Hichigo picked up the pencil and began copying the neat little letters Ichigo had placed there during Math class. "Like this?"

"Exactly."

And so another day passed.

Ichigo began arriving home later and later, either bruised and battered or writing furiously on a pad of paper; but the expression of delight shone brightly every day, so Isshin Kurosaki said nothing.

"Hichigo!" Ichigo called, running down the road to the figure of the albino leaning against the wall, "Hey!"

Hichigo turned and waved, watching the teen jog up towards him.

"So I brought a book today and—Hichigo!"

"What?"

"Y-your face!" Ichigo gasped, dropping his bag and rushing over, "Oh my god your hurt!"

"It's nothing!" Hichigo protested, battering the teen away.

The pale teen had a bloody lip and a black eye that was swelling alarmingly. His face and hands where covered in deep purple bruises and nasty looking cuts, all of them infected. He held his left arm to his side tightly, his wrist sticking out weirdly from his arm.

"Will you at least let me treat it?" Ichigo asked desperately, trying to get Hichigo to hold still.

"Pfft—what you carry around bandages?" Hichigo snorted.

Ichigo sighed and reached into his discarded bag and pulled out a small first aid kit, "Thank god I had it with me today…"

"What the hell is that?"

"First aid kit." Ichigo said as he dragged the injured albino down and began dabbing his wounds with anesthetic.

"Ow! That stings!" Hichigo yelped, yanking away from the evil cotton swab.

"That's because it's infected, fool!" Ichigo cried exasperated, "And if I don't do this it'll hurt a hell of a lot more!"

Hichigo paused and thought back to previous times he'd let his wounds fester uncared for, "Meh, fine, but be careful, Strawberry."

Ichigo snorted and then gently dabbed at a particularly deep gash on the pale cheek bone, pausing as the albino winced and hissed in discomfort. "So…what happened?"

Hichigo glared down the road, his eyes distant, "Nothing…"

"So what? You were attacked by a really pissed of rodent or something?"

"Yeah…pretty much." Hichigo chuckled. "Ow! Hey careful!"

Ichigo paused in his reaching for the damaged wrist, "Ok, sorry…" he gently held the arm up and examined the wrist, "Oh good, it's just dislocated!"

Hichigo raised an eyebrow.

"I'll fix it…but it's going to hurt…a lot." Ichigo cautioned.

"Whatever…"

Ichigo placed both his hands on either side of the dislocated joint and shoved them together with a little 'click!' connecting the hand successfully.

"OW! FUCK!" Hichigo howled, yanking his hand back, "Son of a—!"

"Move your wrist."

Hichigo growled but gently wiggled his wrist up and down, surprised to find it working perfectly, if a little sore. "Wow…thanks…"

"No problem." Ichigo grinned, packing away the kit. "We can skip lessons today and just hang out."

"Cool."

They leaned against the wall and chatted easily together, a warm feeling blooming between the pair of them as they told each other of their different worlds.

Darkness fell and Ichigo sighed unhappily, "I should be going…"

Hichigo stood and flexed his wrist, now back to almost perfect condition, "Alright, see you tomorrow?"

"You bet!" Ichigo grinned, standing up as well. They grinned at each other for a bit until Ichigo did something crazy and impulsive. He reached forward and hugged the pale teen hard, and then let go immediately, "See you!" and with that he then ran off, orange hair flapping behind him.

Hichigo stood there for a bit until a goofy grin spread over his face, his body warm and tingly from where Ichigo had hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo practically skipped to school the next day, his head in the clouds. He'd never had such a great friend; I mean sure, there was Chad and Uryu and Orihime, but they didn't share a…bond with him like he and Hichigo did. All during class he doodled on his notebook, and then stared out the window dreamily, recalling the warm happy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he'd hugged the ragged teen.

The bell rang and Ichigo flew out the door, sprinting down the hall and out into the sun. It was a beautiful day and Ichigo wasn't about to waste any of it at school. He bolted down the path and ran towards their meeting spot. He skidded to a halt upon arrival and looked around, unable to find Hichigo. He immediately looked up to the top of the wall where the pale teen liked to ambush him but found it vacant. Ichigo frowned and plopped down in the grass, waiting for Hichigo to arrive.

(4 hours later)

Ichigo watched the sun set and felt a horrible gnawing anxiety seize him, what if Hichigo hadn't liked being hugged? Or if it was some kind of gross insult from where he came from? Or worse, was he hurt!

Ichigo shook himself, be reasonable! He chided himself, I mean it's not like I'm the only thing in his life. He probably had some stuff to do. The orange haired man was satisfied with that conclusion and rose to his feet and began walking home, eager for the next day.

(Next meeting)

Ichigo paced nervously in their meeting spot, his mind swimming with worry. Maybe somebody he knew was sick? Maybe he had to take care of him? Ichigo wanted to think that but snorted, Hichigo himself had told him that Ichigo was his only friend. And besides, Hichigo was NOT a caring doctor type of guy. I mean, honestly, the dude looked like he'd never seen a band-aid in his life before. Ichigo continued pacing until the sun set, he then collected his bag and walked home.

(Next meeting)

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Ichigo ran all the way home and tossed his bag in his room before changing quickly into less conspicuous clothes, choosing faded jeans, a holey shirt and an old sweat shirt. He quickly examined himself in the mirror to make sure he looked sort of how Hichigo looked before taking off and racing towards their meeting place. He got there and then turned to face the slums, his heart racing. He was terrified; terrified of the people there, the stories from there, the wounds Hichigo had received…but his best friend was in there. And no way in hell was Ichigo just going to stand around and do nothing.

He set off, marching his way determinedly down the filthy slope and into the town of tin huts and cardboard boxes.

The people there were gaunt and haggard looking, their eyes shone brightly from the depths of their sunken eye sockets. The children ran around naked, screaming and howling. A single chicken suddenly exploded out from under Ichigo's feet in a horrified whirling of squawking and feathers. The children gave excited shrieks and chased the bird. When they caught it a small black haired boy ripped the chicken's head off and sprayed his fellow pack with the blood, all of them laughing delightedly. Ichigo shuddered and kept moving, looking everywhere for the snow white head of his friend. The place smelled like the sewers and death combined. Ichigo passed a heap of what seemed to be dirty tan clothes before he realized it was a body, broken and bleeding in the streets, and by its smell it was a couple days old. Ichigo felt vomit rise in his throat and swallowed hastily, walking faster through the filthy streets.

He reached a dark and slightly deserted part of the town and felt the danger before he heard it.

"Hey you."

Ichigo froze, his mind on hyper alert.

Four lean men walked forward, each of them covered in blood and filth, leering at the trapped teen. Their leader was a tall and thin man with long black hair and an eye patch covering his left eye. He sneered at Ichigo and nudged his friend, a shorter but much more muscular man, "Hey, Yammy, what do ya think?"

The muscular man, Yammy, surveyed Ichigo like a fruit, "Not from here, let's kill him, Nnoitra."

The man with the eye patch, Nnoitra, grinned crazily while another person stepped from behind them. A good looking man with short blackish hair and an upturned nose, "HA! He won't last two seconds!"

"Shut up, Aaroniero." Nnoitra spat.

"Yes, honestly, shut up." Came a rather high pitched voice. A small, skinny man walked up beside Nnoitra and flipped his pink hair from his face, his glasses glinting, "I bet he'd break soooo easily…"

Yammy nodded and took a step closer, "Let's get the little Strawberry."

Ichigo felt a fury burn inside of him at the nickname; for some reason it was only ok when Hichigo called him that, but when others did it…Ichigo ducked as Nnoitra threw a punch at him and immediately slammed his elbow into the man's stomach, and then leapt on the back of Aaroniero and twisted his neck harshly.

Aaroniero gasped, "Szayel!"

The pink haired man slashed at Ichigo with a short knife, ripping a jagged gash in his back.

Ichigo howled and dropped off Aaroniero, backing up and hissing in pain.

Nnoitra sneered, "Little punk fights like he's from the streets! Ha!" He punched again, but this time as Ichigo ducked he brought his other fist around and smashed it into the tan jaw, sending him flying.

Ichigo cried out and was flung into a teetering structure, crashing through and landing on the hard dirt floor.

Yammy stepped through the hole in the wall and seized the front of Ichigo's shirt and flung him back outside to his group.

Aaroniero cackled and kicked Ichigo in the ribs, watching the blood stain from Szayel's attack spread on the shirt, "Fool!"

Szayel had stepped back to admire the sight when he suddenly felt two calloused hands grip his head and yank it violently sideways, snapping it easily. He crumpled to the ground silently as the intruder stole his knife and leaped on Yammy's back, slicing his neck and severing the spinal cord.

Yammy gave a gurgling cry of shock and pain as he fell to the ground, convulsed once, and then was still.

Nnoitra and Aaroniero closed ranks and snarled at the newcomer, "You!"

"Me." Hichigo growled, twirling the knife lazily.

Aaroniero opened his mouth to spit something nasty at Hichigo when a cold blade emerged from his mouth. He gave a surprised cry of pain and crumpled to the ground. "Yo."

Hichigo grinned, "Grimmjow, nice ta see ya man."

A blue haired man spat in reply and kicked Aaroniero's body, "Nnoitra. You better scram before we dismember you."

Nnoitra sneered but had enough sense to beat it; he turned tail and fled, cursing the pair.

Hichigo nodded his thanks at Grimmjow who in turn gave a tiny nod and slouched off to a figure leaning against the building. A pale man with bright green eyes, black hair, and a melancholy face hugged the blue haired thug and they both melted into the street.

Ichigo moaned, "H…Hichigo?"

Hichigo walked quickly to his side, "You idiot! Why are you here!"

Ichigo smiled and coughed, blood trickling from his mouth, "Worried…about you…" he wheezed, before succumbing to unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo woke up lying on his stomach with a painful tugging on his back wound. He moaned quietly and tried to roll over but was gently restrained by a white hand.

"Careful, Strawberry, ya'll open yer wound again." A surprisingly cheerful voice scolded.

The tugging continued, growing more painful as Ichigo woke up fully, "H…Hichigo?"

"Yep."

Ichigo winced, "What are you doing?"

"Given ya stitches." The albino said; threading the needle and string through the side of the bloody knife wound, closing the lips of the gap. He bit off the string and tied it securely, placing a little piece of duck tape over the knot, "There. Done."

Ichigo didn't really think he was up for sitting so he turned his head and looked up at the grinning teen, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Practice makes perfect." The white haired punk said, grinning.

Ichigo laughed shortly and the frowned, "Where were you?"

Hichigo's grin faded, he looked away.

Ichigo closed his eyes and addressed the darkness, "I…I was really worried about you…at first I thought you might have been hurt…and then I thought I'd sickened you by hugging you like that…"

Hichigo arched an eyebrow and sat next to the wounded teen, "You thought I didn't come because you hugged me?"

Ichigo said nothing.

The albino gently gathered the teen in his arms and cuddled him into his chest, burying his face in the vibrant orange hair, "Wrong again, Strawberry."

Ichigo blushed fiercely and curled up against the golden eyes teen, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck, "Then why didn't you come?" he asked, his voice muffled.

Hichigo absentmindedly stroked the orange fluff, "You remember that blue haired guy? Grimmjow?"

A picture of Aaroniero with a sword in his mouth flashed across Ichigo's mind, "Uh, yeah."

"Well I was coming back and I got ambushed by some thugs, Grimmjow was passing by and helped out a bit. But I had gotten kinda beat up." The albino shifted slightly and lifted up his sweatshirt and tee-shirt by the bottom, showing an ugly gunshot wound, "I managed to get back here before collapsing."

Ichigo glanced around to see what 'here' was.

A tiny shack made out of what looked like to be clay sheltered them, a cardboard roof over their head with countless water stain marks. The room was puny, barely long enough for them to lie down in and the orange haired teen figure his head might brush the ceiling if he stood up.

"By these standards this would probably be a mansion." Hichigo snorted, "But its home."

Ichigo resumed cuddling into the broad chest, "You need to get that looked after."

"What?"

"The bullet wound."

"Nah, it'll heal."

Ichigo sat up in Hichigo's lap and glared at him, his chocolate eyes smoldering, "You got SHOT, you should see a doctor!"

Hichigo shook his head immediately, "No. Defiantly not."

"Hichigo…"

The white haired man stood suddenly, dumping Ichigo out of lap with a hiss of pain, "Look." He unzipped his sweatshirt and pulled of his shirt, making the orange haired teen blush. Hichigo turned around and showed him his back. Scars littered the soft white flesh, the new bullet wound had gone cleanly through his side, right next to his belly button, and was covered in crusty dried blood. There where other pinched looking scars too, other gunshot wounds, which looked like they'd been there forever. The white haired teen tugged his clothed back on and sat down, pulling Ichigo into his lap again.

Ichigo made a small unhappy noise in the back of his throat, "Hichigo…"

"I'll be fine." Hichigo said, smiling at the concerned teen, "And thank you, by the way."

"Huh? For what?"

"Fer coming after me." Hichigo looked slightly embarrassed, "Nobody's ever done that for me…so thanks."

Ichigo smiled warmly, "That's what friends do." His eyes suddenly lit up, "I have a great idea!"

"Oh god."

Ichigo scowled, "You don't even know what it is yet!"

"I bet I'll hate it."

Ichigo scoffed, "You don't even know what it is yet!" and he told him.

Hichigo hated it.

(One argument later)

Ichigo stood on the front steps of his house, leaning heavily on Hichigo. They both had practically dragged each other up there, bitching and complaining the entire time.

Well actually, Hichigo bitched and complained; Ichigo just tugged him along.

Ichigo rang the door bell, "Don't worry, my dad's a doctor, and he won't tell anyone about you if I ask him not to."

Hichigo would have snapped at him but he barely had the strength to breath. This side wound had started bleeding again half way there and now he felt light headed and woozy.

The door opened, "ICHIGO MY LOVELY SON—huh?" Isshin Kurosaki stopped short at the sight of the two exhausted, blood covered teens. "…hurry in."

They did just that and then both collapsed to the floor and leaned against the wall panting.

"Dad, this is Hichigo." Ichigo wheezed, "It's a long story but can you heal him?"

Hichigo scowled and poked the teen, "Same goes for you, Strawberry."

Isshin frowned, his normal hyperness gone, "Of course." He helped Hichigo into the clinic and then went back for Ichigo. He quickly surveyed Ichigo's knife wound and raised an eyebrow at the neat stitches, "Who did that?"

"I did." Hichigo said, wincing as he removed his top layer of clothes.

Isshin grinned goofily, "Couldn't have done it better myself!" He then directed Ichigo to a chair and turned his attention to Hichigo. He scrutinized the wound and all the scars, "You've had it rough, huh son?" He said quietly.

Hichigo shrugged, "Not too bad."

Isshin drew back, "I'm going to put you to sleep for about an hour so I can get the bullet out and close the wound. You also have about seven other bullets inside of you. I'd like to get those out as well."

"Whatever."

Isshin ran a critical eye over all the warped flesh, "Do you have somebody you need to call?"

"No!" Hichigo exclaimed quickly, "Don't worry, I'm 19. It's fine"

Ichigo blinked in surprise; Hichigo was a year older than him.

Isshin nodded and showed the albino towards the bed, "Ok I'll get to work." He put Hichigo out with some gas and then turned to his son, "You better tell me what's going on."

Ichigo nodded and told his dad everything, leaving out the hug and the cuddling part, and tried to water down the fight but instead he made it sound even worse. While he was talking Isshin began using his scalpel to remove the bullets, frowning, "This kid's been shot at least two dozen times."

Ichigo winced and then tried to cover it with a cough, "He lives in a bad neighborhood dad…"

Isshin nodded absentmindedly, "I have some news too, son."

"Really?"

"I got that job at the hospital."

Ichigo bolted upright, "REALLY?"

Isshin smiled and removed another bullet, dropping it in a metal container with a little 'pling!' "Yes. So now as you can imagine, everything's fine."

Ichigo laughed, a boat load of stress he didn't realize he had been carrying suddenly vanished, leaving him feeling light and free. They had money now! They weren't poor anymore! He could now go to college and Karin and Yuzu could too! Hell, they even had enough money to send two other kids to college!

"Done." Isshin announced, wiping his bloody hands on his white coat, "There were nine bullets in his body. I'm surprised he isn't dead."

Ichigo winced again, "He'll wake up soon?"

"In five minutes."

"Good, I need to ask you something…"

(5 minutes later)

Hichigo groaned and blinked awake, feeling light headed and rather out of it. He yawned and sat up, careful of his stitched up back, "Ichigo?"

"Right here." Ichigo said, grinning. He walked over to the bed and sat on the side, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better…"Hichigo said and then yawned.

Ichigo smiled and then glanced around to make sure nobody was there. He crawled next to Hichigo and cuddled next to him, humming contently as a pale hand began to play with his hair.

Hichigo gazed down at the teen nestled against his side and felt a warm glow erupt inside his chest. His golden eyes met Ichigo's chocolate ones and they shared a secret sort of smile. Acting on the same sort of instinct Ichigo had on their last visit, Hichigo leaned down and gently pressed his mouth against Ichigo soft lips.

Ichigo reached up and twined a hand in the snowy white haired, leaning up into the kiss and closing his eyes. His entire soul felt like it was on fire, spreading intoxicating pleasure through his veins and mind. He let out a small moan as he felt Hichigo's arms wrap around him, dragging him closer, careful of both their wounds.

They parted and gazed at each other, their lips a hair's breath apart. Hichigo's honey eyes where melting the chocolate ones into a puddle of helpless goo. Ichigo was about to lean in for another kiss when they both heard footsteps approaching the door. Ichigo leapt away and settled himself on his chair, trying to calm the raging inferno on his face while Hichigo attempted to look like he'd just woken up.

Needless to day; they both failed miserably.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple weeks flew by as the teens healed together. Hichigo had been planning on returning to his home but a loud and firm "NO!" from Ichigo had stopped that. Isshin had agreed. So the albino had temporarily moved in with the teen, and now that school was over they spent tons more time together. Hichigo had learned to read young adult books flawlessly, and his writing had improved drastically. In return, Ichigo could now be recorded as a blue belt in any martial art. They spent their time longing in the sun and teasing each other.

Isshin would watch them nap under a tree in the cool shade; curled up against each other, with a fierce fatherly pride.

But time flew, as it tends to do, and the young men now found themselves completely healed and facing the day when Hichigo had to go home.

Ichigo, needless to say, was all for locking Hichigo in his closet and never letting him out, but Isshin and Hichigo where having none of that. The orange haired man watched with growing dread as their last full day together was coming to a close. They both where snuggled next to each other and watched the sun set, smiling softly as the brilliant colors bled across the horizon.

"Hichi…please don't go."

Hichigo sighed, "C'mon Strawberry, we've been through this. I gotta go. Besides, I can see ya whenever I want."

"I don't want you going back there." Ichigo snapped, wrapping his arms around the thin albino possessively, "What if you get hurt again!"

"Then you'll come and get me." The man stated simply.

"Hichi…" Ichigo said quietly.

"Hmm?"

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at the house before straightening up and pressing his forehead against the white locks, "I'll miss you…"

Hichigo's eyes softened, he wrapped his arms around the young man and stared deeply into the chocolate depths, "I'll miss you too…"

Ichigo smiled sadly and then hesitantly leaned forward shyly and kissed the pale lips softly.

Hichigo titled his head and closed his eyes, holding Ichigo to him as his body melted into his own. He kissed the orange haired man deeply, parting his lips and nipping on his bottom lip.

Ichigo willingly opened his mouth, a little thrill of excitement shooting through him as their tongues met in a clash of heat and sparks. "Mph…"

Dragging the smaller man onto his lap, Hichigo broke the kiss and nuzzled his neck, nipping softly at the tan skin he found there.

Moaning softly, Ichigo titled his head and gasped as the teeth gently bit the tender flesh, making him writher in pleasure. He gave an annoyed sigh when the albino stopped but blinked his eyes open when an unexpected warm heat spread over the bite marks, smoothing out the skin lovingly.

Hichigo drew back and reached up with one of his hands and caressed the tan face, easing out the scowl from his forehead with a pale thumb.

Ichigo smiled and titled his head into the warm hand, pressing his lips against the calloused palm.

They stayed like that for awhile, leaning against each other, and listening to their heartbeats as the stars spread across the inky black sky.

Isshin waited until 11:00 before walking out to get them. He found Ichigo on Hichigo's lap, fast asleep with a small smile of content on his face. Hichigo was staring avidly at the sleeping man as if to memorize the picture. Golden eyes flickered upwards as Isshin approached, "Yo."

"Hello." Isshin greeted, sitting beside them both. "My son's birthday is in a couple days…"

"He didn't tell me that." Hichigo mused, petting the orange fluff.

"Yes…he never was one to celebrate birthdays…" Isshin laughed. "So, Hichigo…you like my son, huh?"

Hichigo arched an eyebrow, "You already know that answer."

"Do you love him?"

Hichigo blinked and then stared into the sky, his eyes distant. "…yeah…I really do…"

Isshin nodded, satisfied, "He loves you too, you know." Isshin sat back and watched the stars, "He'd come home with this goofy little smile on his face and start planning those lessons you two did…"

Hichigo chuckled, "Yeah…I owe him a lot…"

"Actually I'd think you were about even." Isshin countered, "But I have a debt to you I still haven't paid off."

"Me?" Hichigo asked, rolling his shoulders, "Nah, you healed me and didn't call anybody. That's a done deal in my book."

Isshin shook his head, "You saved my boy's life…twice…I owe you something huge."

Hichigo looked away, slightly embarrassed, "You gave me Ichigo…that's more than enough."

Isshin chuckled softly, "Which reminds me…why did you save him?"

Hichigo snorted, "'cuz he was getting his ass kicked and nobody fucks with Ichigo."

"No, I mean with the car."

Hichigo paused and frowned, still petting Ichigo absentmindedly, "Well…I dunno…I guess I just saw him walking so fast and he looked really scared…and then that car just came outta nowhere…I just did it cuz I had too…"

Isshin nodded, "Well I think it's time I repaid my debt to you, Hichigo Shirosaki."

And he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo hugged Hichigo so tightly the poor albino thought his ribs where going to break, "Ah, easy there—my ribs! Ahg!" But he hugged him back fiercely, "Gonna miss ya, Strawberry."

Ichigo sniffed and said nothing. He was too afraid that if he said goodbye he'd break into hysterics.

Hichigo laughed, "I'll see ya in a couple days! Don't worry!"

"I don't understand why I can't see you sooner…" Ichigo mumbled into the ratty sweatshirt.

The Kurosaki family had offered the albino new clothes but Hichigo had refused immediately. It'd only get him mugged.

"Ya know why! I got stuff ta do and I need to clean the air with Nnoitra and all tha' shit."

Ichigo gave a muted growl.

"Exactly." Hichigo summed up, kissing the top his head.

Ichigo blushed slightly and released him, blinking furiously, "So, I'll see you around?"

Hichigo laughed, "I'll see ya, Strawberry."

He waved to them all, winked at Ichigo, and then leaped over the wall effortlessly, drawing 'oohs' and 'awws' from Yuzu and Isshin.

Ichigo walked back to his home, hands stuffed in his pockets, and shoulders hunched.

(Two days later)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!" Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu all cried.

Ichigo gave a small, tired smile. It was a horrific day, much like the day he'd first met Hichigo, and he knew that no way in hell where Isshin going to let him go out in this kinda mess. Isshin had told him that Hichigo wouldn't be so stupid as to wait in the rain but Ichigo knew better. That's why he planned to sneak out after the party.

He had just finished helping clean up the small party when somebody knocked on the door.

"Ah! Your present's here!" Isshin crowed.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "You made them deliver it today? In the rain!"

"Yep!" Isshin said happily, "Go get it Ichigo!"

Ichigo growled and stomped to the door, he wrenched it open and was about to scowl evilly at the poor delivery man when he realized who it was.

Standing there, completely drenched, was a man about his height, with golden eyes, alabaster skin, and bright playful golden eyes.

"HICHIGO!"

"Heya, Strawberry!"

Ichigo threw himself into the pale arms and smashed their lips together, ignoring the fact that the albino was soaking wet. The kiss tasted like rain water and Hichigo.

Hichigo wrapped his arms around the teen and spun him in a circle, careful not to break the kiss. He laughed and hugged Ichigo tightly, "Happy Birthday!"

"Best-gift-ever." Ichigo mumbled, his voice muffled in the soaking sweatshirt.

Isshin bustled to the door way, "Come in, come in! Don't catch a cold!" He ushered them inside and gave Hichigo a giant towel to dry off with.

The albino accepted it gratefully and wrapped himself up in it while Ichigo practically sat on top of him, "Ah, thanks." He said to Yuzu as she shyly handed him a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

Isshin yawn and stood, "Alright girls, time to go!"

Karin appeared at the top of the stair with a duffle bag with she threw at Isshin, sending the man flying out the window. "C'mon Yuzu."

Yuzu blinked and then hurried after he father, "Bye Shirosaki-san! Nii-san!" The three of them got in the car and left.

Hichigo blinked, "What was that about?"

Ichigo laughed, "They do it every year; they let me have the entire night with any one person. They usually come back tomorrow in the late afternoon."

"So this one person is me, huh?" Hichigo mused, finished his drink and grinning at Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled, "You bet your ass it is."

"Nah, I'll bet yours." Hichigo purred, and then stood, "I'm gonna go take these wet clothes off, where can I change?"

Ichigo blushed, "Uh, the bathroom's up the stairs and down the hall, across my room.

"m'kay." Hichigo said and then walked away, calling over his shoulder, "Meet me in yer room."

Ichigo shuddered longingly and raced up the stairs and into his room, he paused and felt a blush smear across his face, what was he supposed to do? He settled for taking of his wet shirt and sitting on his bed.

Hichigo finished stripping and, securing the towel around his waist, walked into Ichigo's room, grinning wolfishly. He crawled onto the bed and settled behind Ichigo, wrapping his muscular arms around the tan body, "Hey…"

Ichigo shivered slightly and leaned into him, "Hey." He whispered.

Hichigo nibbled his neck, tracing his tongue over the half healed bite marks from before. He felt the orange haired man begin to melt into his arms as he titled his head away to give him more room. The albino turned the man around and pressed his lips against the lush plump ones, kissing him passionately.

Ichigo moaned and pressed against the pale body, wrapping his legs around the toweled waist.

Hichigo broke the kiss and began licking and nibbling down to Ichigo's jeans, which were immediately discarded, and then played with the elastic around his boxers.

Ichigo groaned as Hichigo palmed his erection, making him feel his need heighten, "Ngh…"

Hichigo pushed the teen into the pillows and kissed him again, pressing their heated bodies as close as possible. He shoved his slipping towel off, and pulled Ichigo's boxers off as well, before straddling the orange haired man and grinding harshly into his half erect member.

Ichigo whined and spread his legs, bucking as the hot friction sent waves of pleasure into his mind, "Ah! H-Hichigo…nuh…" he moaned.

The pale, golden eyed young man grinned and reached down, teasingly toying with the base of Ichigo's shaft. He curled a single finger around it and brushed his other digits along the side and head, wiping away the pre-cum.

Ichigo tossed his head, "Nya…stop teasing…please…" he begged, parting his legs further in desperation.

Hichigo slid down the tan body and flicked the tip of the weeping head with his tongue before enveloping it in his warm mouth.

"A-aahh! Yes! Oh fuck…!" Ichigo cried, jerking upwards as a sinful tongue wrapped around his member, "Ahhhh god…Hichi!"

Hichigo leaned back and swiped his tongue over his lips, eyes gleaming hungrily, "Do you have lube?" he asked huskily.

Ichigo nodded and felt his entrance twitch in excitement, he bit back another moan and reached under his bed and tossed the albino a tube. "There…" he panted.

"Nuh uh, you do it." Hichigo purred, tossing the lube back.

Ichigo blushed a flaming crimson and then coated his fingers with the creamy substance. He leaned back and let a single probing finger find his entrance, he shivered and then pressed it inside himself, a tiny moan escaping him. He quickly adjusted and soon all three fingers where inside. He began slowly thrusting in and out of himself, crying out softly each time, "Ah…!"

Hichigo watched hungrily, as Ichigo withered in bed while fucking himself, his face flushed and his eyes shut, pleasure all over his face. "Ah…Hichi….Hiiichiiii…nya!"

"Fucking—!" Hichigo swore.

Ichigo pulled his fingers out, "Please—fuck me!" he pleaded.

Hichigo moaned and then was suddenly on top of him, fully sheathed in the orange haired man's tight hit depths.

"Oh yessss!" Ichigo moaned, "Move, please, more!"

Hichigo wasted no time and immediately began thrusting deep and hard into the tan young man, growling as the tight hot wall closed around him when he hit his prostate.

"FUCK! Hichi! There! Oh god, oh FUCK, yes, yes!" Ichigo cried, lifting his hips to match the rough pace, "N-ngh! G-gonna cum…!"

Hichigo slammed into him as hard as he could and Ichigo screamed his name at the ceiling before coming over both their stomachs. The albino felt the velvet walls clamp around him, causing him to howl and release deep inside Ichigo. He drew out slowly and then collapsed next to the sweaty tired young man.

Ichigo rode out the last traces of the intense orgasm and snuggled next to Hichigo, "Wow…"

Hichigo chuckled tiredly, wrapping his arms tightly around Ichigo, "Love you…"

Ichigo felt a thrill of happiness bloom inside of him, he rolled over and kissed Hichigo sweetly, "I love you too…"

Hichigo smiled and then they both closed their eyes and let the welcoming darkness take them.

(Next Morning)

Hichigo and Ichigo where cuddling on the couch, still looking like they had just woken up, when the front door opened and the rest of the family poured in, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo winced at the loudness, "Meh…shut uuuup." He moaned, stuffing his head in Hichigo's lap.

Hichigo chuckled, "Welcome home, Mr. Kurosaki."

Isshin pranced happily in front of the two, "Hichigo! Do you think my son is ready for the next part of our present?"

Ichigo peeped up curiously as Hichigo grinned wickedly, "Oh I don't know. Mr. Kurosaki, he wasn't very well behaved last night."

Ichigo sputtered and turned bright red as the two of them laughed. "H-hey!"

Hichigo giggled, "Yeah, he's ready."

Isshin bounced happily, "Tell him tell him!"

Hichigo rolled his eyes and lifted Ichigo up into sitting position, "Ok, the next part of your present is this; your dad is letting me live here until we can get our own place."

Ichigo stared blankly at him, "W-what?"

Isshin giggled like a school girl, "Hichigo is living with us until you two get married!"

"HEY!" They both protested, blushing.

"Like…for real?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup. So now you're stuck with me, Strawberry." Hichigo grinned.

Ichigo tackled him in a hug, laughing ecstatically, "This is the best gift ever! When can you move in!"

"Already did." Hichigo snorted, patting the orange hair, "I gave Grimmjow my house—bastard needed somewhere to live—and I moved here."

Ichigo almost passed out from excitement, "T-this is great!"

Isshin smiled and exited the room quietly, leaving the pair alone.

Hichigo smiled gently, "I'm glad you think so."

Ichigo leaned forward and kissed him passionately, conveying all his feeling into one gesture.

Hichigo smiled into the kiss and hugged his lover to his chest, "I'll always be here…" he murmured. "Forever."

Ichigo smiled in agreement, "Yeah…forever."

The End.


End file.
